1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the invention relate to an organic light-emitting display device, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display device having a pixel unit that has the same characteristics as the pixels of the display device and that is used for testing the pixels of the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display device is an emissive display device that emits light by energy generated from exitons formed by recombining electrons and holes injected through an anode electrode and a cathode electrode in an organic thin film. The organic light emitting display device can operate at a low voltage, is thin and light, and has a wide viewing angle and a quick response time. Also, studies have been conducted with regard to active matrix (AM) organic light emitting display devices, where light emission or the absence of light emission and the degree of light emission of each pixel are controlled by a thin film transistor (TFT) included in each pixel.
In manufacturing organic light emitting display devices, tests for checking products, for example, the formation of pixels, the characteristics of a TFT in each pixel, etc., are typically necessary. In the conventional art, as depicted in FIG. 1, a pixel unit 50 to test the final product is further formed on a substrate 10 outside a display unit 20 to check the formation of pixels and the characteristics of the TFT in the pixel. The pixel unit 50 denotes a location where a pixel can be formed. The display unit 20 can include a display device that involves light emission or can include only an electronic device, such as a TFT that controls the display device.
As depicted in FIG. 2, after a test is completed using the pixel unit 50, the pixel unit 50 can be removed from a final light emitting display device by cutting along a line A-A, as necessary. However, where an additional pixel unit 50 to test pixels is formed, the surroundings and structure of the pixel in the pixel unit 50 can be different from pixels in the display unit 20. Therefore, the characteristics of the pixel in the pixel unit 50 and the pixels in the display unit 20 are not necessarily identical. Therefore, the reliability of a test result can typically be low.